


Loboan Tennyson

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Frotting, Furry, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is bitten by the Yenaldooshi, and he does in fact become one, a human/loboan hybrid. He can change into his loboan form even without the omnitrix. His new loboan dna even effects the omnitrix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loboan Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Loboan Blood

Ben has had the omnitrix for some time now, he unlocked some aliens like Cannonbolt and Wildvine. While visiting Kai he comes across a creature they call a Yenaldooshi. The weird werewolf like creature begins chasing people out of their home.

He goes Wildvine and faces off with the beast, it looks like he’s able to beat the beast as his claws have no effect on him, since he can just regenerate. He gives the beast a beat down, but time is never on Ben’s side as the all too familiar beeping occurs, he reverts back to normal and the Yenaldooshi was pissed, it attacked the boy and sank its teeth into his arm. “Ahh!” as his fangs dug into his arm his claw came down and struck the omnitrix.

Energy whipped out, swirling between the two before they were forced apart. Ben groaned as he was knocked out, and the beast got away. He was found some time later by his Grandfather. He was glad the young hero was okay, little did they know Ben was about to change.

The transformation started slow, first he changed to blue, his hair grew wilder and he grew claws. He got bigger and more wolfish, they feared it was because of the beast when it bit him. Kai seemed to like Ben’s new look even when he went full on wolf. They got the ingredients they believed would kill the beast, but it had no effect, that’s because he wasn’t a werewolf he was an alien werewolf.

The strange thing was is Ben was fully transformed and he still had the omnitrix. The mystery of Ben’s form had to wait as the alien wolf continued stealing satellite equipment. “Alright you wolf freak, let’s see if you can handle Four Arms,” he set the dial and slammed it. In a flash Ben changed but not into the full tetramand form, his wolf form changed, he sprouted an additional two arms, he now had four eyes and he was bulging with new muscle.

“Ben?” everyone was surprised even Ben.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I like it!” using his new found strength, and his loboan speed he began to pummel down the bad guy big time. He then fired his powerful howl and the Yenaldooshi was down for the count.

They didn’t find the missing equipment, but the mystery of Ben’s new form was now the main concern. Max used some plumber tech and scanned his body. “Alright Ben, sit down for this, I got a lot to tell you, firstly, you aren’t human anymore, you are an alien called a loboan, the omnitrix fused your dna with it making you a hybrid.”

“Is that normal?” he asked his ears flattening. “It’s more normal than you think, there’s lots of plumber’s kids out there who are hybrids, now because of the omnitrix energy, you should be able to switch between forms at will.”

“So I’m like a real werewolf but with cool alien powers!” he said excitedly, and Max smiled. “Again yes, now the interesting thing is the omnitrix sees your new dna as its master setting, which is why it applied Four Arms to your loboan form, instead of you going full on form, like when you are in human form.”

“So I can apply my aliens to my wolf form, that is so awesome!”

“Maybe, I’ve heard rumors that loboans can mix their dna with almost any alien, but some aliens might not work.”

“Oh this is gonna be so cool,” he couldn’t wait to try his new powers, but first thing first, he focused and was able to return to human form. Gwen hugged him. “It’s good to see your normal dweebish face,” she said and he did smile. “Thanks cousin.”

Kai came up to him. “You know Ben, if you changed back into Ben Wolf, we could you know…date, you’d make a good pet.”

“Pet!?” Ben and Gwen gasped.

“Yeah, I could feed you, take you on walks, train you…” Gwen had heard enough, she snapped on Kai and defended him. “Thanks Gwen, I don’t know what I saw in her.”

-x-

He spent the rest of the summer, learning his new powers and kicking bad guy butt. One thing he learned is that in human form his senses were sharper, he could see in the dark, his sense of smell and hearing was heightened. He was a little faster and more agile but his true power came from when he transformed.

Then there were the new alien transformations. Heatblast became Heat Wolf, his whole body was lit aflame, he was like a firey werewolf; Four Arms became Wolf Arms; Diamondhead became Diamond Wolf, he was a fully crystalized wolf; Grey Matter became Grey Wolf, his body was just shrunk down, he had the brains of Grey Matter and the power of Ben Wolf, he liked having a smart form that could fight; Upgrade became Morph Wolf, pretty much a werewolf galvanic mechamorph he could upgrade things and make them more beastly. For some reason Wildvine, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Ripjaws and Wildmutt didn’t work with his loboan form so he just ended up reverting back to human and change into the alien hero naturally.

Summer eventually ended and he grew up, he gave up the omnitrix but that didn’t change who he was, he started playing soccer and was really good at it. He kept his loboan form a secret and under control. With the DNAliens and the Highbreed he had to dawn on the omnitrix once more. He met up with Kevin and came to terms with certain feelings he had, he liked males.

The two tried to have a relationship, but as Ben realized it couldn’t work, they were both Alpha types, they could cross swords, but neither could fully submit to the other. It was okay though the two had a friend’s with benefits relationship that suited them just fine.

He had new alien forms that his loboan powers accepted, Big Chill became Wolf Chill, his fur became a rich blue and black and his eyes became like Big Chill’s, he also grew wings, he inherited all of his powers which came in handy. Way Big became Big Wolf, pretty much a giant version of his loaboan form, with some extra power to spice things up. Goop became Goop Wolf, he became a gelatinous wolf creature with no remote, he could control his form at will. The others didn’t work, as cool as it would be.

Kevin tried hooking up with Gwen, but that only led to some other issues. Despite the issues here and there, they worked together as a team and were able to stop the Highbreed and cure them. He was able to defeat Vilgax and was even willing to destroy his own omnitrix to stop him. Then there was Aggregor he was bad news and Kevin nearly paid the ultimate price to stop him, but Ben was able to save him.

-x-

“Ohh oh yeah, that’s the spot oh yeah!” Kevin moaned as Ben massaged his back. “Jeez Kevin, your back is all tense, what’s up man are you stressed?”

“Yeah, it’s me and Gwen, things haven’t been working out, she wants me to go to college with her but I’m not college material,” he said and he groaned as Ben ran his hands over his back. Kevin was naked except for a towel over his waist. “Kevin, she’s my cousin and I care about her, but you shouldn’t force change if you are unhappy. If you go with Gwen, make sure you have more than one reason to go.”

“Well, this garage did offer me an internship down there, it would be a good opportunity for me,” he sighed as the brunette worked his tense muscles. “Then you should go with Gwen,” he said with a smile, and Kevin looked back at him. “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, you know me,” Kevin eyed him. “Yeah…I do…” He rolls over and exposes his hard cock. “Mind helping me take care of this?” he said giving Ben his charming grin. He ran his hand over the males arousal and Kevin moaned. “Alright, if you take care of this,” he exposed his own massive length. Kevin was exactly 10 inches long with a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch, while Ben was a solid 11 inches long with neatly trimmed pubes.

Ben joined Kevin on the table, and they moved into a sideways 69 position. The two began licking and sucking each other’s cocks. Even Kevin had to admit he had a delicious cock, that was one thing he would definitely miss the taste of the young hero’s manhood, and he had one hell of a talented mouth. Whoever he claimed as his beta was gonna be a very lucky guy.

They sucked each other off, drinking in the other’s milk. “You know I might stay if you become my bitch,” he gave Ben a wink, and he smirked. He changed into his loboan form his cock becoming an 18 inch long monster. “I might let you stay if you can handle me!”

They shared in this moment before they laughed. “Now hurry and get dressed, you need to prepare to leave.” Ben reverted back to human form. “You sure you are gonna be okay?”

“You know me, I’m a lone wolf!” he left the room and Kevin frowned. “Yeah…a lone wolf…”

Kevin knew all about Ben’s failed love interests. Alan had a lot of potential, the two had gotten close, and although he liked Ben sexually his heart ended with Pierce. The two have happily been dating for a year now. Ben approved of the relationship but warned Pierce, that if he hurt him he’d have a very angry loboan to deal with.

Then there was Manny, the guy was a total sub, but his pride continued to get in the way. Kevin had caught Manny jerking off to Ben’s pictures before, but he denied it every time. He was currently dating Helen but that relationship was very strained.

And if Michael ever came near Ben again, he’d kick that not so pretty boy’s ass to the end of the universe. It was a very sore subject even for the loboan.

-x-

Gwen and Kevin left, and Ben was left alone to continue his heroing. Kevin had spoken to Max, and asked him to find him another partner. Ben was against it thinking he could handle things on his own.

He investigates some strange happenings going on in Undertown. He meets a mysterious young male, with a very appealing scent. Rook Blonko, his new partner. 

To be continued


	2. Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Beta

Meeting Rook was certainly and interesting experience, the loboan had expected to be on his own. He loved Kevin, and Gwen and it hurt for them to leave. He thought he could handle things on his own.

He investigated businesses being attacked, and when the trio went up against Mr. Baumann, Ben was there ready to take them on. He was holding his own that is until, the chicken man alien set up a bomb to take out the whole place.

Ben tried to deactivate it, but couldn’t. Then the mysterious man at the counter sprang into action, he took out all three aliens, with fierce combat skills. “I am Rook Blonko your new partner.”

Rook’s Pov

This was amazing, I had heard the rumors of Ben Tennyson. It was because of him I wanted to be a plumber. I was stationed on my home world, but I received word I could become his partner. I jumped at the chance, I read about him, I’ve read his file so many times I have got it memorized.

He was truly amazing, he took on the three alone, even though he was outnumbered. This proved bad as now we had to deal with the bomb. I had no time to disarm it, and he did it. He changed into his loboan form, he was as sexy as the rumors said.

I was not a fool, the moment he changed I could smell it. He was an alpha, his very presence stirred something inside me, to crawl before him, to offer myself and see if he found me acceptable. I will not deny I have had a crush on him, but in his human form I had no clue he was an alpha. He was nothing in appearance like the show about him, but he was so much more.

He carried the bomb outside and away from civilians. When it went off he battled it using his wolf howl to contain the blast. Soon the blast could no longer be contained, he broke off the howl and covered my body with his own. He actually shielded me with his own body.

“You okay?” he asked, I couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, but I would have been fine. Proto-tech armor.” He was still on top of me, it was hard to keep myself calm.

“Grr,” he growled, and began nuzzling my neck.

“Sir ahh!” I couldn’t hold back the gasp/moan that came from me. He pinned me down, and he kept sniffing me, I turned my head to the side and bared my neck to him. “As much as I would like to…we um ahh have low lives to chase.”

Ben pulled back, he was breathing heavily and quickly shook his head. “Sorry, it’s not often I come across a beta like you.” He shifted back to his human form. “I’m sorry.” He says, and goes off to chase the low lives.

I followed, I hoped I did not do smething to upset him, he seemed to keep his distance from me. I said a silent prayer and hoped that I could be more than just his partner, I wanted to be his beta!

End Rook Pov

Ben Pov

I can’t believe I jumped him, yeah I was trying to protect him but damn it his scent. It was pure, and it was calling to me. In my loboan form, I could smell he was a beta, and a virgin to, then there was the smell of arousal, he wanted me and I would have taken him right then and there if he hadn’t said anything.

I’ve never lost control like that before, heck even before when I tackled him down to shield him. I wanted to protect him, these feelings stayed with me.

There was a job to do, we chased the bad guys down to this place called Undertown. Who knew a place like this existed, and I was starving. So while Rook did his investigation I tried to find something to eat. He kept flashing his badge, which made people clam up pretty quick.

Things went from ok to bad as some weird creature attacked me, it seemed to be some kind of lizard like creature. It seemed only interested in me. I got sick of this thing real quick, so I used the omnitrix to transform. After getting Water Hazard I was not fairing to well, it didn’t help that this one was not compatible to my loboan powers.

Rook came in to help, and the creature escaped. “Are you alright sir?”

“Just call me Ben, dude.” I tell him, I didn’t like being called sir, even as an alpha it felt weird.

“Ok Ben-dude.” He says and I sigh. I finally get him to call me Ben, and he seems ok with that.

He apparently found a lead on the bubble head guy. Going Terraspin we check out this toxic bar, and we did find Bubble Head. Rook however gave the guy a chance he needed to jet off.

He jumped on my back and the race was on. What we found was truly messed up, there were tons of bombs, and the whole thing was being organized by Psyphon. I never considered him a threat but he seems to want to prove me wrong.

I have him a taste of my loboan howl, and fried some of his little toys. Next thing I knew I was being attacked by that lizard thing again, I thought it was Psyphon’s but he said it wasn’t his pet. We got separated, and Rook was left to face Psyphon while I dealt with this thing.

It chased me into the tunnels, and I decided to try an alien fusion. Shocksquatch was an alien I had unlocked earlier after gaining the new omnitrix. I hoped his power and my loboan would be enough to take this thing down. I changed, my wolf fur turning yellow and black, with a white stripe around my collar and my arms. “Oh yeah meet Shock Wolf!” I shocked the bug, and fried him pretty good.

Rook arrived, having captured Psyphon. “Ben I made my first wise crack.” He looked so happy and I’m not gonna lie I was pleased. The bug lizard thing escaped, I did wonder who sent the thing but that was a issue for another day.

Grandpa Max and the other plumbers arrived to take Psyphon and his crew into custody. Psyphon swore up and down the creature was not his and I believed him, people, even aliens, had a unique smell one someone lied, and he was telling the truth.

Now for Max. “What were you thinking Grandpa, pairing me up with a beta?”

“I thought it was time for you to mentor Ben, I had no knowledge he was a beta.” He said scratching the back of his head.

“Please Magister, I requested this assignment, and I still want to be Ben’s partner.” He says, and I look at the furry male.

“One sec,” I drag Rook away. “Listen, I’m not that strong person ok, I admit it. I can’t hang around a beta who smells like you do and keep my control.”

“That is alright,” he takes my hand and kisses it, he looks up at me with his dazzling cat like eyes. “Should you find me worthy, I would be happy to become your beta.” Ok that was cute, damn him.

I go back over to Grandpa Max. “Ok, I think this will work.”

“I thought so.” He left with the other plumbers.

My stomach growled, I hadn’t eaten all day, and all those changes, man I was starving. “Ben I got this for you, I thought we could eat it together.” He held up a bag of chilly fries. “I know you like them.”

I smile, with my right hand I cup his cheek and place a kiss on his lips. He moans against me, and nearly drops the bag of food, but I caught it. “Well partner, let’s go eat.” He’s a little dazed from the kiss, I will say he’s a good kisser. This was gonna be interesting.

To be continued


End file.
